


Drarry Songfxcs

by floopxwder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopxwder/pseuds/floopxwder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots based off songs I like. I'm considering this Valentine's theme I guess??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> "Little Game" by Benny. Warning: Gender roles.

It first started when Draco found his mother's makeup bag. At ten years old, toying around with a cosmetic with an odd-sounding name seemed indifferent.

A product labeled 'eyeliner' snatched from his fingers. His father- towering and nothing if not daunting. 

"Boys don't play with this." The sneer was condescending as ever with a touch of horrified. Were his sudden actions so obscene and unforgivable? Mind racing, Draco was too frightened by the possible abnormality to even look at that bag. Girls hadn't been seen in his classes yet with makeup hesitantly caked onto their faces. His father lets the mistake slide. Draco would learn as time went on.

That was until his friend Pansy decided how pretty he'd look in lace. It was rather trivial, all of it. In 'girls' clothing' as his classmates described. Gestures, comments on his appearance. Even some of his friends avoided him, as he experimented with different pastel colored materials and opted to more feminine accessories. Some called him a dangerous disgrace. Parents had their kids stay away from Draco.

Of course his father was ashamed. 

'Who wouldn't be? With a son messing with makeup, I don't know how I'd deal with him.

Before he met Harry Potter, these jeers made him self conscious. It came to him in as much of an impact a thrown punch would. But Harry Potter, the small scrawny boy who made his heartbeat bang against his ribcage. If Draco had the chance of catching the other boy's gaze, he'd sheepishly smile and look away. 

"I like your flower crown." Words shyly spoken from the dark-haired boy. A practically mischievous grin on his face. "It looks good on you." Harry's behavior made his chest flutter. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ It made the blonde loose track of thought, perhaps Harry could hear the unsteady thumps. Then Draco wouldn't need to put the feeling in words. He got the same sensation whenever he picked his own outfits or designed something with Blaise.

After the encounter, Harry spent much more time with Draco. They had much more in common than the boy expected, more often than not you'd see them laughing at one another. Harry's aunt and uncle- prude and disapproving as his own parents- hated him the moment they heard about him. He'd even made a special crown for Harry, similar to when they first properly had a conversation.  

He wore it now as the two sat alone under the shade of a willow tree. Draco's heart steadied overtime, still strong by the other's side.  _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ Harry said something, causing Draco to break into fits of giggles. Comforting silence soon followed. A constant thought nagged his head, one that had been for weeks. How do you describe it?

Biting his lip, Draco asked, "Can I show you something?" Harry's crown is just hanging off his head as he nods in response. Slowly, Draco guides Harry's hand to his booming chest.

Grinning after a moment, Draco's hand is now placed on the other boy's chest. The familiar sound is enough to get their points across. 


	2. Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based (loosely) off Campus by Vampire Weekend. Very one night stand-ish and mistakes. It's not really an AU, well yeah no it's not. About the beginning of OotP. ((I can't describe anything oh man))

The burning sun shining bright and antagonizing in my eyes doesn't make up for your cold absence. It's taunting, how could one be blue on a day like this? Sheets are tousled where you once lay, reminding me of your hair when I ran my hand through it. My pillow still smells like you. The lingering sensation makes my chest heave, and it's the only reason I get out of bed. 

Walking to the Great Hall, I try not to make it blatant when I scan for your brilliant green eyes. The thought of you stirs my stomach unpleasantly, yet I'm still unsure whether I actually want to see you. The fact remains you do not want to see me. 

Blaise and Pansy spend the entire period of breakfast whispering amongst themselves. Perhaps Blaise spotted you in in the Slytherin common room. Was that really you who agreed to spend our time in my dorm? The details are too fuzzy to justify your reasoning. They luckily do not question me, my demeanor obviously states I want to be left alone.

Classes pass by painfully- Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins. You sit in classroom, just so there’s a chance our gaze meets. I brush this fact off, or at least hope to. I see you frowning my way and shuffling out the door, making my actions seem unreliable.

A day that consists of averting eye contact and paying too close attention one another is a burden on others. My friend’s are too concerned not to ask.

“Draco? Your little dance you’ve been doing with Potter isn’t working.” Though Pansy’s words are kind, her voice are anchors clashing against rock. 

“It’s not a dance. What happened was nothing more than how you saw it.” I miss the straw sticking out of my drink when I reach for it. I’m too busy trying to actually catch your eye. 

There is no response, she thinks me one of the “hopeless cases”. 

You still don’t want to see me. Later during free period, you’re outside laying on your backside. Weasley and Granger are lazily speaking, crossed-legged and trying to include you. You’re unresponsive, uncomfortable actually. A too tightly set jaw, fists clenched and placed on your stomach. 

For remaining of the day, I ignore the lump in my throat. The growing despair and guilt each time I see you. It should be well gone by now. I tell myself this in the Great Hall. Chatter bounces off the walls, incoherent yet noisy all the same. As I’m unable to properly eat without finding myself staring. When you glance over at me, I notice your small frown. Our eyes meet for a split moment, then back to our tables. Should I pretend to be alright with this process of ‘ignoring’ each other? 

I trudge to the Slytherin Common Room, saying the passwords that’s been kept for years. I shower, quickly changing then settling into bed. House Elves cleaned and set the sheets, lilac soap blocking out your scent. After time, my eyes close. All I see is your slight frown and glancing eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, I don't know if I like this style of writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
